


Tied Up. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Dirty Talk, Erections, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lucky Komaeda Nagito, Lust, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Komaeda Nagito, nagito is tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Nagito is tied up after all of his classmates in the killing game rule him off as crazy, Mahiru has some business to attend to so Hajime is left to go and feed him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Tied Up. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> take away my laptop
> 
> if u know me no u dont

Hajime entered the old building, ready to go and see Nagito and give him his prepared meal from Mahiru. She left saying she had some business to take care of, leaving him to have to be the one to see the man who had a massive freakout.

He just knew the details of Komaeda being tied up, he didn't know how or what state he could possibly be in. Panic? Happiness? Could he even be conscious?

Just as he was about to walk past the doorway, Monomi sprung from the ground and hurriedly began to speak. "No no no! This old building is being renovated. You can't go inside!"

"...I came here to deliver food to Nagito. It counts as murder if he ends up starving to death, right?"

"Starve?!" She seemed panicked by another death possible to happen, letting her guard down slightly.

"...It's okay to go inside then?"

"Yes! Make sure you tell him to chew thoroughly before he swallows!"

With that, she sunk down to the floor after giving full access to the building. The brunette was quick to walk around each corner, eventually finding the dining hall door that he remembered all too much.

His feelings were dreadful, could Nagito really be absolutely insane? Hajime forced himself to push his negative feelings aside, the door being opened with little to no force. And there he was, tied up.

Rope securing his legs together, he was laid on his side with a chain behind to lock his hands together. You'd think that he'd be pretty worried, but the calm and almost... seductive expression on his face said completely otherwise.

"...Hajime?" Nagito tiredly whispered, "Ah, could it be...? Did you take time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me?" He sounded so strange, what happened to the friendly persona everyone was so used to?

Hinata just stood frozen at the sight before him, not speaking as the man in front of him continued to babble on. "Wow, I'm so happy! As you can see, I can't exactly greet you with my full hospitality... But feel free to relax."

"Huh, what happened? Your face looks kind of scary."

Hajime took slight offense to that statement, practically hissing the first thing he had said to Nagito for quite a while now. "I didn't come here to talk to you... I just came to bring you some food. So come on, eat it."

"Huh? You're not going to feed me?"

"What do you mean?!" He stuttered slightly, taken aback.

"Well, I can't eat it on my own. You know, since my hands are all tied up." Komaeda weakly chuckled. "Actually... I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I'm glad you're the one who came."

"Anyway... What happened to Mahiru? Did she leave saying she had some business to take care of?"

Hajime was confused as to how he knew that. "...Huh? Why do you know that?"

Nagito didn't respond, just talking about whatever and dodging any questions or pointers to how he changed the topic. "By the way, I heard about... Twilight Syndrom Murder Case, was it? I have mixed feelings... I really liked that game a lot."

"Don't change the subject! I'm asking you-"

"...Oh well, I'm a little disappointed." Jumping from topic to topic, Hinata grew slightly annoyed. "It's not like you Ultimates to ignore the threat that's standing right in front of you."

"So are you really planning not to play the game? Do you think Monokuma will just let that slide?"

"Well... That is..." Hajime tried to slip a few words in once again.

"You guys should confront it... After all, hope springs when you confront despair."

Huffing, Hajime began to leave. "... I don't want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye now."

"Ah, hey Hajime? Weren't you... Planning to feed me?" 

"Hey, Hajime!"

Hinata froze in his tracks, he was about to leave through the door but turned around to face the white-haired boy once again. He obviously didn't want him to starve even as crazy as he was, eyebrows furrowing as he got to his knees by Nagito.

Picking up a piece of toast, he held it in front of Komaeda and waited for him to take a bite, and that's exactly what he did. He chewed slowly and maintained eye contact but taking the occasional glance at the golden-colored toast.

Hajime could barely even look at him, averting his gaze and biting his bottom lip.

"Why are you being so shy?" Nagito pouted.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Hajime was a bit agitated.

"Yes, you are."

They still weren't looking each other in the eyes, only one was watching the other. The room was spacious but the heat at the moment was really rising.

"Fine, god this is just awkward."

"What's making you awkward?" Komaeda smiled, slightly neglecting the food.

"Just... This."

The boy giggled, "Is it embarrassing to you, or are you just secretly enjoying it?"

"What?! What would I be enjoying!?" Hajime's previous voice of panic had returned, he was a bit flushed just at his words.

"Watching me eat... You look a little red, Hajime." 

Hinata wasn't going to fall for whatever was going on, still having to deny the random things he was accused of by Nagito. Even with the cold air from the window, he felt warm. 

"No..." Hajime murmured, only having the opposite word argued back to him in a similar tone of voice.

"Yes..."

"Why are you like this...?" Hinata asked, their eyes finally locking. 

"Like what?" Nagito smirked, noting that he was slowly getting to the man. He took a slow bite from the toast, the crunch being loud. It was a painfully slow bite, low velocity chewing to top it off. 

Komaeda swallowed, his tongue glazing his own lips to pick up any of the butter and crumbs. Just as he did that, he noticed Hajime shifting his posture.

Hajime was questioning everything right now, watching as Nagito continued to eat right out of his hands. He took his sweet time, acting as if it was his final meal. The temperature of the room was almost stuffy, needing a release.

This moment was fairly overwhelming, Nagito had just taken the last bite. Hinata still hadn't responded to his last question.

"Oh... You have some butter on your finger, let me get that for you." This was the final blow, as Komaeda slid his tongue alongside the skin that was originally holding the toast, picking up the warm butter.

His tongue felt boiling running across his finger, it felt weirdly good.

Now making eye contact as he continued to lick around his hand, Hajime released a cuss under his breath as he once again had to shift his posture. He was quite obviously turned on and he hated it, having to constantly move positions as his clothes tightened more and more.

Nagito hadn't even realized, only being clear to the blush on Hajime's face. But obviously, with all the repositioning, he got a basic idea of what was going on.

"Why are you sat like that?" He resisted the urge to chuckle, keeping it down to a devious grin.

Hajime had his legs bent and clamped together, covering his 'issue' the best he could. "Like what?"

"What are you hiding, Hajime?" With every sentence Komaeda spoke, he'd usually use his first name and it sent swarms of butterflies throughout Hajime's body. He bit his lip slightly and averted his gaze once again.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then lay your legs flat."

"Why?" Hinata didn't think that the boy knew yet.

"No reason."

"I'm not going to."

"Why not? See, you're hiding something." Komaeda raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"No... It's just comfortable like this..."

Out of all the excuses he could have used, he used that one. A bit of shuffling was noticeable from the other individual as suddenly he seemed to be able to get up.

"Oh, look at that. My hands slipped free..." Nagito's restraints were set loose, letting him step out of them. It was confusing how he managed that but obviously, it had something to do with his luck cycle.

"Now, why don't you show me what you're hiding?" He was now completely out of the ropes, the string originally around his legs now on the floor.

"I already told you, I'm not hiding anything."

"Okay, so show me that you're not hiding anything."

"It's embarrassing..."

"Me being tied up earlier was pretty humiliating... You can show me... Or you can tell me in explicit detail..." The words rolling off of his tongue as Nagito spoke smoothly, it was addicting to just want to listen to his breathy voice.

Hajime's legs shook ever so slightly as his knee's parted, revealing everything. He felt embarrassed, looking away as he balanced himself by his hands, leaning back and vulnerable.

"Oh my..." Komaeda pitifully looked down at what he created, his smirk quickly expanding into a grin. He crawled over and now sat between the brunette's legs, he wanted to be closer and just get on with it but he loved stalling.

His thumb began a trail to create slight friction over the clothed area, earning a gasp. Nagito was being extremely slow with his movements, making it feel way too pleasurable. Of course, Hajime was slightly impatient but he didn't even know where this was going.

Nagito's cold fingers slid up the other's shirt and hang around the waistband of his jeans, they were slowly slipped down to reveal black underwear and smooth, slightly tanned legs. 

Komaeda slid his hands all around, groping Hinata's backside and then running back to his inner thighs. This felt amazing to Hajime, gasping at every movement. His hands shielded the bottom half of his face to attempt and hide the ridiculous amount of red he had turned into.

Nagito stayed kneeling in front of the almost laid down brunette, finally pushing the man backwards so Komaeda was planking on top of Hinata.

"Hmm, you're desperate. Aren't you?"

"...No."

"Ah, so I can take even longer...? Perfect."

"Wait, no! I-" He was cut off with the squeeze of his still shielded erection, making him release a whimper and a gasp combined. His eyes squeezed shut, already sensitive from the beforehand touching.

"Don't lie to me, Hajime. You're desperate."

"..." Met with silence, Nagito tried again.

"Say it, you're desperate."

"I'm..." Hinata was cut off with the familiar cold fingers slipping under his final layer of clothing.

"Too slow, say it again."

"I'm desperate..." He whined, bucking his hips slightly.

"Hm." Komaeda just hummed and pulled the black undergarments down, being greeted with all he wanted right now.

"You're already leaking... Did I do that much?" He gazed at Hajime with lidded eyes, still teasing.

"Don't say that..."

"Why not?"

"It's awkward..." He was faced to the side, the eye contact impossible to maintain with the amount of lust and seduction in Nagito's eyes.

"It's also the truth." Leaving the brunette exposed, Komaeda leaned in to connect their lips. It immediately jumped into a needy, heated kiss. Their tongues swirling with Hajime being able to taste the sweet butter he had fed the boy not too long ago.

With him being focused on the kiss, he didn't notice Nagito's hands trailing down before his thumb ran over his tip, a tiny whimper being let out into Komaeda's mouth.

They pulled apart ever so slightly, their lips only just brushing. Nagito loved the reaction he received from the contact, it was clear how desperate and sensitive he had made Hajime."Oh? You liked that?"

Hinata hummed weakly in agreement, reconnecting their lips to which the other just smiled at the eagerness. His thumb continued to circle the tip, precum being smudged around as well with the motions.

Their tongues meeting once again, the frequent gasps and groans coming from the smaller. It felt so right, it was most likely not the right thing to do with someone Hajime originally labeled as 'crazy' but god was Nagito attractive.

They pulled apart once again, "You seem eager. Do you perhaps want something?" Komaeda breathily chuckled - his thumb still on the same area and shifting in teasing movements.

"...You know what I want..."

"Do I? I think you're going to need to explain to me."

"...You know what I want, please."

"I really don't know what you want, Hajime." He did, in fact, he knew very well what he wanted. He just wanted to hear Hinata say it.

"Just..."

"Just what?"

"Touch me... Please."

"I already am."

"Please! You know what I mean!" Hajime whined, arching his back, and wow was he already a mess without barely anything being done.

Nagito stayed silent for a second, Hinata thinking he might have to ask again until the hand originally on his tip slipped down the shaft and to the base, making a rhythm of up and down's. It was a quick pace, causing Hajime to gasp loudly and even bite back some larger sounds.

"Shhh... Someone could hear us..."

Just as Komaeda said that he lowered his face down to where his hand was already doing the work, replacing it with his mouth. He first took the tip in, moving his tongue to make slight circles around it as Hinata just watched with a bit of shock.

Taking around half in, his throat softened slightly to completely deep throat the brunette. Drawing half of a moan before the holder of the sound slapped a hand over his mouth to block it. 

Nagito skillfully kept up the pattern of bobbing his head up and down, watching in almost amusement as he watched Hajime throw his head back and slightly arch his figure. 

The speed increased, hitting the back of Komaeda's neck each thrust. Hinata lowered his hand to tug at the white locks of hair, in return the pace speeding up even more if that was possible at this point.

With a small warning, Nagito felt the pale liquid drool down his throat as he swallowed it all. He pulled off with a grin.

Knowing they couldn't go all the way in the room they were currently in, he settled on caressing Hajime's face. Rubbing a thumb on his undereye and slightly massaging the boy's temple. Hinata nuzzled into the touch.

Hajime's facial expression had calmed down slightly, they were now just gazing at each other and the original lust had thankfully withered away.

"It's been ages, hm you really took your time 'feeding' me, huh?" Nagito grinned, watching as Hinata slipped back into his underwear along with his jeans.

"Shut up..."

"I'll have to get back into position, once I'm allowed to leave freely we can schedule something if you know what I mean."

The smaller nodded willingly at that, assisting in tying Komaeda up again before picking up the food tray, cleaning up around a bit, and waving his goodbyes. 

On his walk out of the old building, he had one thought in his mind.

"What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> publishing this and then running 
> 
> ending is kind of rushed


End file.
